


talk dirty

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender - Freeform, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>erik wants to show to his friend that he’s not what he looks like, if only he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	talk dirty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at work right now, so not much to say except that I almost got caught by my colleague for writing this. Haha.

Erik is already 23 years old and not a young teenager anymore, yet how his friends keep treating him like the latter he doesn’t know. Perhaps it is because his child-face or because he rarely talks about guys topic, or perhaps maybe until his 23rd years old he has yet to find any girl. Yeah, Erik – a cute and (scratch) hot (scratch) guy – still hasn’t had any relationships until now. His friends tease him that he will stay virgin until he dies. Erik blushes the idea of doing that with someone he barely knows.

It’s not that he doesn’t know what his friends imply, it just sometimes he couldn’t find himself being attracted to girl – or even guy.

However, Erik is so determined that he will change all of their thoughts. It is what resolved him to go to this club that Marco uses to go with Mats once a week. He is not good with appearance so he asked Marco for help. Marco is the one responsible for Erik’s outfit that night. A simple white t-shirt covered by black leather jackets and skinny jeans – Marco said that to make Erik’s legs and bulge even more obvious (of course Erik blushes to that).

“You should show your _assets_ more, you know, don’t hide it.” Marco said with a wink.

Erik wonders if he had made the right choice when he asked Marco for help, but what’s done is done.

.

.

It has been almost an hour since he arrived to the _scene_ and so far he has not yet made any move. Even Marco has gone somewhere with Mats – to the VIP room, he said.

Erik is sitting on the bar, staring at this group of girls for more than 15 minutes already. He doesn’t remember how many glasses he has drank already – he doesn’t count anyway.

“They are not going to do anything if you just sit down and stare, you know.” A voice, smooth as silk with a little bit weird (perhaps Polish or German) accent catches him off guard. He turns his head to the source of the voice.

It belongs to the bartender behind the table. His nose and ears are bit pointy, according to Erik. His cheeks are little bit thin – too thin for common people. Yet the thing that catches Erik’s eyes is the eyes. The bartender’s eyes are blue, so clear and beautiful. How one could have something as mesmerizing as those, Erik doesn’t know. From the look of it, Erik guesses that the bartender is definitely older than him by 4 or 5 years, perhaps. He looks so mature to Erik’s eyes and _yeah,_ attractive – very attractive. Even Erik who’s not really into guys can’t take his eyes off from the bartender. He wonders why would someone as attractive as the man in front of him works _only_ as a bartender?

“So?” When the bartender asks again, Erik comes back to his conscious.

“Excuse me?” Erik asks, making sure that the bartender is talking to him.

The latter smirks. “I mean, you should go there and introduce yourself to the girl, sitting here and mourning with all of the drinks will not get you anywhere.”

Erik gapes and realizes that yes, he has a _mission_ to do. However, now he thinks again, he doesn’t even remember what the mission at the first place and _why_ it matters.

The blue eyes staring at him has caught him off guard. He mumbles. “Ah, no, it’s nothing, well.” He glances at the name tag of the bartender – Lewandowski. What a weird name, or is it a family name? “Lewandowski?”

“Ah, the name’s Robert Lewandowski, you can just call me Lewy though, shorter.” The bartender – Lewy – winks while wiping the glass. Erik blushes, he looks down. “Well, if you need any encouragement, one of them has been staring at you too, ever since you got here.”

What he heard just now sinks to his mind. Oh yeah, he’s on his way to _prove_ his friend that he – Erik Durm – can also do it, woo some girls and make out, yeah make out. But, who says it has to be a girl anyway? No one makes the rule.

So Erik smirks, something he has never known he could do, to the bartender – Lewy, is it? “Really?” Lewy nods. “What about you then?” Erik asks with a teasing voice.

Lewy, for a while, a bit startles perhaps he’s not expecting Erik to ask that question. Lewy shakes his head, puts the glass down and smiles to Erik. The older man raises his hand and shows a shiny little thing on the ring finger. Erik curses himself staring at it. His eyes widen – from shock and disappointment.

“Oh my,” Erik bites his lips.

The bartender, however, leans a bit closer unnoticed by Erik who is busy sulking. “The ring is for show, to shoo unintended _visitor_ , but I don’t mind making an exception for you.” Erik is again shocked by the statement. He sees Lewy winks to him again, this time together with a smirk on the older man’s face.

Well, since Lewy is offering, why not?

“Sure,” Erik nods, after a gulp.

“Good, you’ll soon realize how long I’ve been watching over you.” With that last statement following a lick on Erik’s face, it successfully creates a blushing Erik.

.

Far away on the corner of the bar, Marco who’s busy making out with this guy – probably Mats receives a text.  He stops Mats from kissing him any further to look at the message. Grinning after reading the message, he continues savoring the man in front of him.

From: Lewy  
To: Marco  
You’re right, he’s cute. Tq for the serve ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Tbqh, I'm still sad over what happened to BVB and everything, I can't even function properly. So yeah, Idk.  
> Let's say this fic is an effort to calm myself and also to celebrate Neymar's Birthday
> 
> I know I should make a Neymar fic to celebrate but xD -bricked
> 
> anyway


End file.
